pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Orange Bulborb
The Orange Bulborb (テンテンチャッピー) is an enemy found in Pikmin 2 ''and ''Pikmin 3. It has a general Bulborb appearance, but has brown skin, bloodshot yellow eyes, and it's backside is orange with black spots. It has the same strategy that all Bulborbs use for attacking; however, this is a unique Bulborb that has a much wider range than other Grub-Dogs, It will wake up when a captain or Pikmin comes within Pikmin throwing range of it. The Orange Bulborb has slighty more health than the Red Bulborb, which along with its ability to wake up without having been touched, makes it difficult to defeat with the traditional Bulborb-defeating tactics. They may be found in many places, such as the Bulblax Kingdom, or in the Wistful Wild by the Dream Den. Usually when there is one of these around, it is almost guaranteed that there will be a few Dwarf Orange Bulborbs near it. In Pikmin 3, they have physical differences such as its head and face are more brownish. Their pupils have gained a more triangular shape as well. Notes Olimar's Notes "This bulborb species boasts a garish color pattern, with deep orange body and black spots. The orange bulborb's yellow, bloodshot eyes make it clear that this grub-dog is excessively edgy and high-strung, making it much easier to wake from deep sleep than other species in the bulborb family." Louie's Notes "This bulborb's meaty flanks make for salaciously savory steaks that shouldn't be missed." Nintendo Player's Guide "One of the more intimidating non-boss enemies, and stronger than the Red Bulborbs, the beast can eat several Pikmin at once. If you can't attack it from behind, petrify it with an Ultra-Bitter Spray." ''Pikmin 3'' Prima Guide "Orange Bulborbs are similar to standard Bulborbs, but they’re considerably tougher. These creatures tend to sleep in tight spaces, making it difficult to flank an Orange Bulborb without it noticing.  ''Whenever possible, use a Bomb Rock to blast an Orange Bulborb before it has a chance to attack. When that’s not an option, draw an Orange Bulborb into the open, then flank the creature and attack it with a very large squad of Pikmin. "'' Battle Strategy ''Pikmin 2'' If a large group of Purple Pikmin is available, simply rain them down on the Orange Bulborb's back. Even with the Bulborb's head start, the Purples will have a good chance of stunning it with serious damage, and usually defeating it without any losses. Orange Bulborbs are tricky without Purples. It is never wise to attack a large grub-dog from the front since they will almost surely bite back, and since the Orange Bulborb will wake up before it can be attacked, it tends to be highly troublesome. If it is approached from the back, quickly run and rain Pikmin on it. It can then be defeated like any other Bulborb. If there is no choice but to approach it from the front, dismiss the Pikmin (in a safe place) and use a captain to wake it up. Let the Bulborb chase him until he runs out of its range. When it falls back to sleep, return to the creatures back and release an attack. Orange Bulborbs also have a slight delay in between their "yawning" sequence and waking up again, so use this opportunity to pummel it with Pikmin. In the New Play Control! version Orange Bulborbs are easier to Deal with as the Player can get further from them without waking one up. ''Pikmin 3'' In Pikmin 3, Orange Bulborbs are even more difficult to take down, due to the lack of Purple Pikmin in Story Mode. Fortunately, there is a method to defeating them that wasn't present in Pikmin 2: Bomb Rocks. Simply throw a single Bomb Rock at the creature, and if successful, the Grub-Dog won't stand a chance. If Bomb Rocks aren't an option, combating this formidable foe can be a tricky and time-consuming task. The safest way to defeat one without Bomb Rocks is to approach them and throw pikmin at their eyes, causing them to flinch, then attacking its body with the rest of your pikmin while attacking its eyes again whenever it recovers. As long as the pikmin keep hitting the eyes, it shouldn't be able to retaliate, ensuring a safe kill. If your aim is really good, you can just get a group of around 30 Rock Pikmin and unleash your fury on the bulborb's eyes, never giving it a chance to recover. Gallery Orangebulborb.jpg|Artwork of an Orange Bulborb for Pikmin 2. OrangeBulborb WakeUp.png|An Orange Bulborb in the Piklopedia. Orange Bulborb.png|A Orange Bulborb in Pikmin 2. ALLTHEORANGEBULBORBS.PNG|A group of Orange Bulborbs in Pikmin 3. OrangeBulborb-Pikmin3.jpg|Three Orange Bulborbs as seen in Pikmin 3. This photo was taken using the Koppad camera feature. OrangeBulborbCloseUp-Pikmin3.jpg|A close up shot of an Orange Bulborb in Pikmin 3. orange bulborb.jpg|Orange Bulborbs sleeping in Pikmin 3. Bulborb chase.jpg|Brittany being pursued by a Bulborb. Orange bubub.jpg|A screenshot of an Orange Bulborb. Trivia *Obviously, it can be easily woken up if a Captain or Pikmin gets too close. Strangely, if a Spotty Bulbear walks into it, it will not wake it up (As it would with other members of the Grub-dog family). This can be seen on Sublevel 9 of the Hole of Heroes in Pikmin 2. * The Orange Bulborb's scientific name translates to "eye kageyamii orange." *Kageyamii roughly translates to Shadow, which is "Kage," and darkness, which is "Yami." The Orange Bulborbs full scientific name roughly could translate to "Eye Shadow/Dark Orange." *The Orange Bulborb's facial Colouration has changed from a solid brown to a lighter brown in Pikmin 3. *In Pikmin 3 the Orange Bulborb will not sleep in its original spawn location after being woken up. *In Pikmin 2 there is a chance that when you use the Ultra-Bitter Spray on the Orange Bulborbs and kill it when it still is in stone, a Dwarf Orange Bulborb will come out of it and play its death animation Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Frontier Cavern Category:Wistful Wild Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Dream Den Category:Bulblax Kingdom Category:Shower Room Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:Snagret Hole Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Twilight River Category:Tropical Wilds Category:Grub-dogs Category:Louie's notes Category:Canon